


Remnants

by The_Phantom_Writer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Chara (Undertale), Human Souls, Male Frisk (Undertale), Pacifist Frisk (Undertale), Spirits, slight AU, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom_Writer/pseuds/The_Phantom_Writer
Summary: A fallen child in the realm of monsters. But how can Frisk protect his human soul from those who desire his death? Perhaps with the help of those who were left behind. Forgotten.Remnants of the past.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk could feel the ground under his shoes growing more and more uneven as he ran, the cold wind biting at his face. His vision was blurry, tears pricking at his eyes no matter how much he tried to wipe them away. Voices echoed in his head, louder and louder until they drowned out every single other sound around him.

_"Look what you've done you freak!"_

_"You don't belong here!"_

_"Monster!"_

"No!" Frisk called out, shaking his head helplessly. He tripped and stumbled forward, hitting the ground and tumbling forward. He expected more solid ground, but instead, it gave way beneath him. He flailed, trying to call out for help as he tumbled forward into the darkness. Mt. Ebott. The very place where people were said to go missing. Yet he'd come here himself. He'd taken that risk. And now he was sure to meet his end.

* * *

Frisk wasn't sure how long it was before he opened his eyes again, staring up at a stone ceiling. Something tickled his cheek, making him turn his head slightly. Gold met his eyes, tickling him further as he turned more of his face into it. He sat up, looking down at the flowers growing all around him, cushioning him from the hard stone.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Frisk gasped, scrambling to his feet and turning towards the voice. His hair fell into his face, obscuring his eyes. Yet he didn't see the speaker, leaving him confused. "Down here kiddo." He looked down, startled to see a small golden flower sitting all on its own. Even stranger was the face upon it, smiling warmly at him. "What's wrong?" The flower asked, "are you scared of little old me?"

"No," Frisk said carefully, kneeling down a bit, "but...what are you?"

"Me? I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower," the flower said, wiggling its leaves, "I'm one of the monsters here in the Underground. How about you kiddo?" Frisk smiled, partially unsure if he was still knocked out from his fall.

"I'm Frisk," he said before his mind caught up with the words Flowey had said. His smile faded, replaced with confusion. "You're a...monster?"

"Yup!" He said with a smile, "surprised? The monsters down here don't look like what you might be expecting. Actually, this world operates a bit different from the surface world."

"How so?" Frisk asked. Flowey beamed brighter, shifting closer.

"Well," he said as if they were sharing a secret, "down here, we have something called LOVE. You do want some LOVE dont'cha kid?" He found himself nodding despite himself. Who cared if it was a flower or monster or whatever it was. Love. That was something he definitely wanted.

" _Don't believe his lies,_ " a voice breathed. Frisk blinked, looking around. Flowey frowned, tipping himself to one side. Frisk shook his head. He must have just imagined it.

"I know about love," Frisk said, "but how does it work down here?" Flowey shivered, several small, white orbs appearing around him. Frisk stared at them curiously, standing up fully as they spun in place around Flowey. A glowing red heart appeared before him, right on his chest.

"That's the culmination of your being. Your soul. And down here, LOVE is shared through friendliness pellets," Flowey said brightly, "all ya gotta do is catch em with your soul. So come on! Catch as many as you can!" Frisk smiled, nodding firmly and feeling a rush of excitement as the little pellets burst outwards. They raced towards him, seemingly easy enough to catch.

" _Idiot!_ " Something shoved him aside, making him stumble out of the way. One of the pellets grazed his arm, slicing through the skin and leaving him to cry out. Flowey paused, face morphing into something much more wicked and devious. The creature laughed, sound distorted and strange before fixing him with that grin again.

"You know what's going on here...don't you," Flowey said darkly, "You're trying to make a fool out of me aren't you!"

"N-No!" Frisk said, trying to get to his feet. Tears pricked at his eyes again as a ring of pellets surrounded him.

" _Hey! Stop crying,_ " The voice interrupted, " _You gotta dodge!_ "

"I can't!" Frisk crouched in his spot, covering his head with his hands as Flowey's laugh grew louder in his ears. His soul was still glowing, though slowly growing dimmer with each second.

" _Fine! I'm taking over then._ " His soul blazed to life, causing him to dive out of the way just as the pellets closed in. He got caught by one of the pellets, but the damage wasn't as much as he would've expected.

"You! How did you-...no matter. You can't escape me forever kiddo. In this world, it's kill or be killed!" Flowey laughed wildly, grinning as another ring of pellets encircled the human. "And how could I resist such an easy kill? When a human falls directly into my lap."

" _Stop it!_ " Something flickered between them, a human figure bathed in red light. Yet if Flowey noticed it, he didn't show it. " _Leave them alone! They didn't **do** anything!_" The ring of pellets began to close in, stopped as a fireball came rushing from somewhere to their right. It slammed into Flowey, setting him lightly ablaze as he screeched and burrowed back into the ground. Frisk felt his soul vanish from sight while the figure before him flickered and dimmed before vanishing entirely.

"What a terrible creature," came a warm voice, "torturing such a pure, innocent youth." Frisk looked up, startled to see the monster before him. The bipedal creature was covered in white fur, two horns curving from her forehead. She was dressed in violet while the look in her eyes was warm and concerned. She knelt before him, a gentle smile on her face. "Do not fear," she said, holding out a paw, "I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I will keep you safe now."

" _Go with her,_ " The voice said, " _you can trust her._ " Frisk took her hand, shaky as he got to his feet.

"Come with me," Toriel said, "I shall take you somewhere safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Toriel's home immediately filled him with a warm feeling. He felt more at ease inside the monster's home, though he was still wary of Toriel herself. The goat monster smiled warmly at him, hand gentle on his as he was led down the hall.

"Don't you worry my child," she said sweetly, "It may not be much, but it's home." He didn't say anything as she laid a clawed hand on his head, petting his hair affectionately. His eyes slid close without his say so, unconsciously leaning into the affectionate touch. "Here. This will be your room. Hopefully, it will suit your needs." He looked up again as she opened the door, revealing a quaint bedroom within. "Why not rest for now," Toriel suggested, "I'll make something for dinner."

"T-thank you," he said softly, looking up sheepishly from behind his bangs. Toriel only smiled happily.

"No need to thank me, dear," she said before turning away. Frisk watched her go, unsure how to react to the situation. Was she really to be trusted? Or was she simply amused by the concept of a human in her home? Would she tire of him as time went on?

" _No! She's not like that._ " He jolted, looking up with a start. That voice. It was the same one he'd heard before. When that flower attacked him.

"Who's there?" He asked softly into the dim room.

" _What? You really can't see me? Try a little harder okay._ " He frowned, going cross-eyed as he stared at the space before him. Laughter rippled through the room, light and airy. " _Jeez. Not like that. Just, try and feel me with your soul._ "

"My...soul?" He frowned, touching his chest gingerly. Flowey had made his soul appear, but how had he done so? "How do I make it come out?" He asked.

" _Come out? No, it only does that when you're in a fight._ _Just...try and sense me alright? Follow my voice or something like that._ " He closed his eyes and took a moment to try and find that same sense of warmth that he'd felt when Flowey had made his soul appear. Slowly, he felt it answer his search, pulsing gently from within him. He took a deep breath, opening his eyes again to see a girl floating in front of him. She looked similar to himself, ruby-colored eyes shimmering from beneath her short brown hair. She smirked at him, seemingly pleased. " _See me now?_ " She asked. Frisk nodded, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She shifted to mimic the move.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously, "and why do you look like me?" The girl snickered, leaning her head on her hand.

" _My name's Chara,_ " She said, " _And really I should be asking why **you** look like **me**._"

"Chara," he repeated with a smile, "my name's Frisk."

" _Nice to meet you,_ " she replied, " _What brought you down to the underground?_ "

"The Underground?" Frisk asked, "I was on Mt. Ebott...and I fell down a hole."

" _Well you fell into the Underground,_ " Chara said, waving a hand, " _home of monsters._ "

"Monsters? Like Toriel and Flowey?" Chara nodded, scowling.

" _The monsters are good people._ _Except that Flowey is just awful,_ " Chara growled, " _Whatever you do, don't trust him. He just wants to hurt you._ " Frisk looked her over for a moment.

"Is that what happened to you?" He asked softly. Chara looked startled for a moment, looking back at him.

" _No,_ " She said, " _I mean, I did die down here, but it wasn't because of him. I've just watched him hurt others._ "

"The other monsters," Frisk said with a nod, trying to keep up. Chara only shrugged, lounging back.

" _Monsters. The humans before you. Everyone._ " Chara sighed. " _Look. You probably wanna go home right?_ " Frisk frowned, picking at the bedspread under his hands.

"Not really," he said simply, "I don't have anything left up there. But...I don't wanna die down here either." Chara settled beside him, weightless as she hovered just above the bed.

" _That's fine too,_ " she said, " _No one wants to die down here. Not even the monsters._ " He looked up.

"Then...why are they down here? Why not go up to the surface to live?" Chara was quiet for a moment before she shook her head.

" _They can't,_ " she said softly, " _They're all trapped down here. Underground._ " Frisk gave a soft sigh, looking back at his lap. " _Hey! There might be a way to fix it though. And we could get you out of here too._ "

"Really?" He asked, "How?"

" _There's a barrier,_ " Chara said, getting up excitedly, " _If we can get you to the castle then you might be able to break it. So far no one's been able to, but they've been trying to use the souls of humans who've passed. If a live one tried, then maybe...?_ "

"Do you really think-"

"My child?" He paused in his statement, turning to look at Toriel. The monster was standing in the doorway, frowning a bit. "Who are you talking to?"

"A friend," he said simply, pointing to the spirit. Toriel looked up, but her gaze went straight through Chara.

" _She can't see me,_ " Chara said, " _None of the monsters can as far as I'm aware._ " Frisk lowered his arm and ducked his head, feeling embarrassed.

"It's no matter my dear," Toriel said sweetly, "I made dinner if you're hungry." He nodded, his stomach cramping at the idea of food. He hopped to his feet, approaching the monster with significantly less fear now that Chara hovered beside him. Toriel took his hand, smiling warmly down at him. "You must be lonely," she said, "after dinner, I'll show you around The Ruins. Would you like that?"

" _This is perfect!_ " Chara said excitedly, " _Once you get a bit more comfortable down here, I'll help you get to the castle._ " He nodded once, excitement coursing through him. He hadn't felt this excited in as long as he could remember. Toriel and Chara seemed nice enough, so helping them would be easy enough. Besides, maybe Toriel would even come with him to the castle. And then, after...well he'd just have to wait and find out right?

With a newfound spring in his step, he bounded after Toriel. First things first. Dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

"See my child? The Ruins aren't so scary now are they?" Frisk shook his head, giggling as the Froggits bounced around him. They'd panicked upon first seeing him, but Toriel had convinced them and the other monsters that there was nothing to fear. Chara had jokingly said she'd beat them up if they tried something, and the two together made him feel much more comfortable.

It was on their way back that Toriel seemed to remember something. "Stay put my child," she said, "I will be right back, but I must take care of something first."

"All right," he said. The goat monster smiled, petting his head before shooting a stern look at the Froggits and heading off. "What do you think she's doing?" He asked Chara, tapping away at the stone with a stick.

" _Who knows. She probably left something in the oven again._ " Chara hovered beside him, leaning back in mid-air. Frisk shook his head.

"Maybe," he said, "the monsters. They're nice."

" _I told you that already right?_ " Chara said with a grin, flipping onto her stomach, " _The monsters in the Ruins are pretty docile all things considered._ "

"It's nice," he said, "They seem to like me." Chara hummed, looking him over thoughtfully.

" _You sound surprised,_ " Chara said, " _Is it so hard to believe that they'd like you?_ " Frisk sat in silence, prodding at the dirt for a few more moments before something caught his eye. He looked up, seeing a flash of light blue slip just out of sight. He stood up fully, cocking his head a bit to one side. " _What's wrong?_ " Chara asked, " _you look like you saw a ghost or something._ "

"I saw someone," Frisk said, pointing towards the spot, "they went that way."

" _That's just a dead end room,_ " Chara said, " _Why would someone go there?_ " He shook his head, debating. Toriel had told him to stay put, but surely it would be fine to walk a few feet to check. " _Well? Go on then._ "

"But Toriel said-" he began.

" _Jeez kid. You'll be fine. Besides, you're not even leaving this area technically. Show a bit of spine._ "

"What if it's someone dangerous?" he asked, "Like Flowey?"

" _You a coward or something?_ " He shook his head, puffing out his chest a bit as he trotted over. Chara followed silently, ever present in his peripheral vision.

He didn't hear any sound coming from the room as they approached. He kept the stick clutched in his fingers, inching closer as if any faster would hurt him. Chara peered around the corner, gasping loudly. He jumped, heart pounding.

"What is it?" he asked frantically.

" _It's...it's,_ " she said dramatically, " _an empty room!_ " He pouted at her, looking around the room. Indeed the stone was quiet, not a soul in sight. " _See? And you were getting all freaked out over nothing._ "

"But I saw someone," he said, lowering the stick.

" _Maybe it was just Napstablook again. I mean, he's a ghost, right? So he shouldn't have any trouble passing through without a trace._ "

"Yeah," Frisk said with a fond smile. Napstablook had made him panic when he'd first seen him, but the ghost clearly meant no harm in the slightest.

" _What's that_ _?_ " Frisk glanced up at Chara before following the line of her finger towards a small scrap of fabric on the ground. He approached it carefully, picking up a pale blue ribbon.

" _You shouldn't bother. There's no point in running._ " Frisk jumped, whirling wide-eyed towards the sound of another voice whispering in his ear. Chara jolted as well, staring at him as if he'd lost it.

" _What's wrong? Is there something on my face?_ " He shook his head, staring instead at a figure past Chara. A small girl stared back at him, glowing blue eyes brilliant against her pale skin. She was dressed in a pale blue dress, bare feet on the stone floor of the Ruins. Her black hair was loose and messily curled, bruises and scrapes littering her skin. She was see-through, just like Chara was, though her image felt fuzzy and out of focus.

"Who are you?" he asked. Chara stared at him in confusion, following his gaze. Yet her gaze seemed to go right through the other girl, focused on the wall instead.

" _Ooookay? Should I be worried kid?_ " He shook his head, taking a step past her to stand before the little girl. The girl stared at him, eyes burning with emotion.

"You died too," Frisk said slowly, "right?" The girl nodded, voice low and soft as she spoke again.

" _You'll die here too,_ " the girl said, " _With us. They won't let you go, even if they say they will._ " Frisk shook his head, trying for a gentle smile.

"I'm not alone," he said, "I've got a friend with me. And Toriel-" The girl shrieked at the name, covering her ears with her hands.

" _No! Nonono!_ " She yelled, shaking her head violently. Slowly, a heart flickered to life before her, cracks spiderwebbing across the pale blue surface. " _Liar! She won't help you. She'll leave you to die! Just like she left me!_ " Frisk winced and stepped back, startled by the sudden anger. The girl, spirit he had to remind himself, collapsed to her knees, crying loudly. " _I tried to be good. I tried. So why did you let me die!_ "

" _Hey,_ " Chara said, shaking Frisk's shoulder, " _What's going on? Something doesn't feel right._ "

"There's a girl," he said, looking down at the sobbing spirit, "she's like us...or like you, I think." Chara cocked her head in confusion, brows knitting together.

" _Another human soul?_ " He nodded, unsure himself but deciding that seemed the most accurate. " _What color is she?_ "

"H-Huh?" Frisk asked, looking back at Chara, "Color?"

" _Her soul_ ," Chara tried again, " _What color is it?_ " Frisk swallowed, looking back at the spirit.

"Blue," he said, "but like the sky."

" _She must represent p_ _atience,_ " Chara said, " _one of the souls the monsters tried to use to escape._ "

"Is that true?" Frisk asked, kneeling by the other girl, "was your soul taken by the monsters?" The girl shrieked again, flickering wildly before vanishing altogether. Frisk stared at the floor and then the ribbon in his hand. "What's the color mean?"

" _It's...complicated,_ " Chara said sheepishly, " _It's like...what trait you most embody. Hers is patience, hence the light blue color._ " Frisk frowned, putting a hand on his chest and feeling the steady thump of his heart.

"And ours?" he asked, "red?"

" _It's something stronger,_ " Chara said, " _It's why I think you can help me. Our soul is the representation of determination. And it's stronger than anything else._ "


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to leave Toriel?" Chara winced as Frisk summed up their talk so quickly, looking away.

" _To be honest, I'd rather you stay here_ ," Chara said, " _but if we want to help everyone...then yeah. We need to leave._ "

"Where would we be going?" Frisk asked curiously, cocking his head. Chara followed the motions, staring at him with her crimson eyes.

" _The castle. It's where the barrier entrance is,_ " She said, " _If we get you there...you might be able to break it! And then everyone down here will be free._ " Frisk nodded, on board with that plan.

"But why not-" He was cut off as Toriel opened the door, glancing at him.

"My child?" she asked, "are you...talking to yourself?"

"I'm talking to my friend," he said, not bothering to elaborate. It's not like she'd believe him anyway. "Oh! um...I heard from some of the monsters that there's a castle. Can we go see it?" Toriel tensed, something shifting in her eyes.

"The castle," she began, sounding far away, "why would you want to go there?"

"I just um..." he glanced at Chara who offered no assistance other than a shrug, "I just thought it'd be cool to see is all. It's like an old storybook." Toriel stepped closer to him, kneeling down to his level and laying a paw on his shoulder.

"The world outside of the Ruins is dangerous my child," she said, "They wouldn't approve of a human being here. Even if you are just a child." She closed her eyes, a heavy sigh escaping her maw. "I...have to take care of something. Stay here." She stood, dusting herself off before leaving.

" _She's trying to trap you. You know that right?_ " Frisk jumped, turning to look at the little girl. Patience, Chara had said.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked, making Chara raise a brow.

" _She's lying. She'll trap you down here in the Ruins,_ " Patience said with a shake of her head, " _You won't be able to leave. There's no time to be patient. That's what killed me..._ "

"Chara...she's saying that Toriel is trying to trap us here," Frisk relayed, "can she really do that?" Chara bit her lip, crossing her arms.

" _Maybe? She's strong enough to do it for sure. I want to say she wouldn't do that but...I don't know._ " Panic filled him at the idea of being trapped underground, unable to see the sun again. He scrambled to his feet.

"We need to stop her!" he gasped out.

" _I can take you to the tunnel,_ " Patience said, " _but she won't just let you go. She'll keep you here...trapped...forever._ " The spirit curled into herself, seemingly on the verge of a breakdown. " _I just wanted to be good...why did I listen?!_ "

"H-Hey!" Frisk said, reaching to grab the spirit and shocked when he made actual contact. Patience jerked, looking just as startled. "I...I don't think it was on purpose. She didn't really kill you right?"

" _Toriel would never kill a kid!_ " Chara shouted from behind him, " _I don't know what that soul is saying but she'd never!"_

"Well?" Frisk prompted, "Did she?"

" _N-No..._ " Patience admitted, seeming to calm, " _She...she promised she'd be right back. But she never did. It was that little flower instead..._ "

"Flowey," Frisk said with a sigh, "he must have done it."

" _We need to move,_ " Chara reminded, making Frisk nod.

"Can you show the tunnel to us-or well...me?" Patience nodded, her soul seeming to glow a bit brighter.

" _It's this way. Come with me._ " Frisk hurried after the spirit, Chara hot on his heels as they headed back into the house and down the staircase in its center. The once locked gate was open, allowing them to follow Patience down into a massive stone purple. At the end was a massive door where Toriel turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"My child," she said, "go back to your room. This has to be done. We...don't have much down here in the Ruins...but you'll be safe here. No one will hurt you."

"I have to go to the castle," Frisk said and the look on Toriel's face faltered.

"Then prove to me," she said, turning around with a sharp look, "prove to me that you're strong enough to survive!" Flames burst to life around her, making Frisk jump back a bit.

" _Mom...you've changed,_ " Chara whispered. Frisk turned to look at her, mouth agape.

"Mom?" He never got to ask more before a spew of fireballs rushed at him. His soul blazed to life as he scrambled aside. Patience wailed behind him, her panicked shrieks piercing to his ears.

" _See! I told you she'd kill you!_ " The spirit wailed. Frisk winced, trying to focus. How was he supposed to prove himself to her? Surely fighting her wasn't an answer. He didn't have a weapon anyway, and the thought of attacking the goat monster made his stomach churn.

"I...I won't fight you," he said desperately, hoping she'd understand. Another fireball came at him, knocking him back and singeing his clothes.

" _Mom stop!_ " Chara yelled even though the monster couldn't hear her, " _Why are you doing this?!_ "

"They'll kill you out there," Toriel said, flames flickering off the tunnel walls, "They will strike you down like all the others!" Frisk scrambled away from her next blast of flames.

" _I'm good I promise,_ " Patience whimpered, " _I was good for you. I was good._ " Frisk frowned, looking up at Toriel as something came into his head.

"I won't fight you," he said again, standing.

"Then you'll fail," Toriel said, her flames flaring to life again. They exploded towards him, spiraling around each other.

"I said I won't fight you!" he shouted again, standing firm. Her flames blew past him, avoiding his body at the last moment and roaring down the tunnel.

"You...why won't you fight back," Toriel asked, her flames dying down as she stepped back.

"Cause I don't need to," Frisk said, "Someone told me you're kind. Not angry like this." Toriel released a weak laugh, shaking her head.

"You...are right," she said, turning away, "pathetic, is it not? That I couldn't protect even a single child who's passed through here. This world...is much too cruel."

" _You...wanted to protect us,_ " Patience said, floating over to the monster, " _You never forgot me._ " Patience hugged Toriel, though the monster didn't seem to sense her.

"Do me a favor my child," Toriel said, "once you leave...don't come back. I can't live expecting you to return...so promise me you will leave and not return."

"Okay," Frisk said, even as Chara deflated, "I promise." Toriel smiled, moving to pat his head before opening the gate for him.

" _I...mom..._ " Chara said softly.

"You can stay," Frisk whispered as he stepped through the door of the Ruins and was met with snow instead.

" _No,_ " Chara said as the door shut behind them, " _We need to do this. Let's free everyone._ "


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk sneezed again for what must've been the millionth time as he trudged through the snow, shivering even in his slightly oversized sweater. His nose was starting to run, the cold seeping into his bones and weighing down every step. Even Chara looked uncomfortable despite the fact that she couldn't feel the cold.

"H-How is it-t snowing?" Frisk asked, teeth chattering a bit.

" _I dunno. It's always been like this in Snowdi_ _n_ ," Chara said, " _Hopefully we'll just be passing through but-"_

"Hey. Human." Frisk froze, suddenly aware that monsters here may not be as nice as Toriel. They might be like Flowey. "Is that any way to greet a friend? Turn around and shake my hand why dontcha." Frisk turned slowly, looking over his new companion. It was a skeleton, roughly his height, and dressed in an oversized jacket and shorts. White glowing orbs hovered deep in his skull, surveying Frisk carefully.

" _Watch out..._ " Chara said, hovering behind Frisk, " _He's a strong one. Stronger than he looks._ " Frisk frowned, ducking his head a bit. The skeleton's grin lowered into something akin to a frown.

"Huh? Something wrong kid?" the skeleton asked, tipping his head to one side, "you look like you've seen a _monster._ " Frisk bit his tongue to avoid retorting, taking his boney hand. A loud noise ripped through the air, startling him and Chara both. The skeleton laughed, nearly doubling over. "Haha! The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. Man. That never gets old."

" _What is with this guy?_ " Chara asked with a frown, " _His personality totally doesn't mesh with his soul._ " The skeleton calmed down, wiping an invisible tear from his eye.

"Name's Sans," the skeleton said, "Sans the skeleton. Now, what's a human doing down in the Underground huh?"

"I...didn't mean to," he said, "I fell. And...I just wanna get home." Sans frowned, considering his words.

"Gee kid, that's pretty awful huh," he said, rubbing the back of his head with a hand, "seems like you're in quite the pickle."

"We-er...I was trying to get to the king's castle," he explained, "I heard I could get back to the surface from there."

"Sure can," Sans said, "but getting there's gonna be tough. Everyone's on the lookout for humans right now." Frisk sighed. He figured it was going to be something like that. "Well, I might be convinced to lend a hand if you really want me to."

"Huh?" Frisk said in surprise, "you'd do that?" Sans shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Why not?" he asked, "I have no interest in doing anything to ya."

" _Ha! Not yet maybe..._ " Chara said skeptically. Sans' gaze shifted, almost like he could see her floating there. The spirit shifted, half hiding behind Frisk's form. " _I don't like this..._ "

"Ah...sorry bout that," he said, looking back at Frisk, "spaced off a bit. Seems I need a nap. You should lay low for a bit, maybe visit the Inn or Grillby's. On second thought...lunch doesn't sound too bad. How bout you come with? My treat." Frisk nodded, feeling hunger gripping his belly. Surely getting a bite to eat wouldn't be so bad. "Perfect. Let's go."

" _Frisk,_ " Chara said softly, " _I don't like this guy. We should just go._ "

"I'm hungry," he murmured by way of explanation, hurrying after the skeleton. Chara groaned but followed, glaring Sans down as they trekked through town. Frisk took the time to look around, taking in the unique atmosphere of the Monster filled town. His shivers were getting worse, wracking his tiny frame until something heavy was placed on his shoulders.

"Borrow that for a bit kid," Sans said, and it took a moment for Frisk to realize that the skeleton had given over his jacket, "you'll freeze to death at this and there are enough skeletons walking around here."

"T-Thank you," he said with a shy smile, putting the jacket on and wiggling deeper into its warmth. Sans chuckled at him, stopping beside a glowing, rustic building.

"Come on," he said, holding the door open, "warm grub never hurt no one." Frisk nodded heading inside with the monster. A chorus of greetings sounded, adding to the cozy welcoming atmosphere.

"Wow Sans!" one monster said, "I don't think I've ever seen you without your coat before."

"Yeah? Well that cold was bone-chilling so I loaned it over," Sans said, nodding to Frisk, "it is what it is."

"What a cute little one," another monster said, "uh...what is it?"

"What's it look like?" Sans said with a wink, heading up towards the counter. Frisk hurried after him, clambering up onto the stool. "You like burgers kid?" Sans asked, turning his eye lights towards him. Frisk nodded a bit uncertainly and the skeleton waved to the shop owner. The flaming monster approached them, silently tipping his head in question. "Two orders of burg Grillby. And a side of fries." Grillby nodded and headed off into the back, leaving them be. "You know, there are plenty of people who want to hunt you down you know," Sans said after a moment, picking up a bottle and taking a swig. Ketchup, Frisk noted absently.

"I...I didn't do anything though," Frisk protested with a pout.

"Never said you did," Sans said, waving the bottle towards him, "but people are still hunting you kiddo. They're looking for a human, and it's been quite a while since one's fallen down here."

"Is that good or bad?" Frisk asked.

" _Bad,_ " Chara said, " _very bad..._ "

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Sans said, "but just be careful alright? You never know who you can trust."

"Okay," he replied. Grillby returned, handing over their food. Sans saluted him, setting the ketchup bottle down and digging in. Slowly, Frisk joined him, stomach growling too much to ignore warm food.

" _We need to keep moving after this,_ " Chara said with a frown, " _I don't like the feeling I get here._ " Frisk nodded subtly, nearly jumping out of his skin when Sans stood.

"Put it on my tab Grillby," he said, making the other monster sigh but nod. He held a hand out and Frisk hurried to hand his jacket back over. "Take care kiddo, and keep your head down. I would hate for something to happen to you." Frisk wanted to reply but the skeleton headed off, vanishing back out into the snow. He suddenly felt vulnerable and alone, left in a room with gazes that might be friend or foe. He shivered, hurriedly finishing his food before fleeing back into the snow's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

"So...you didn't like him huh?" Frisk asked as they trudged through Snowdin. Chara nodded, crossing her arms.

" _He wasn't around when I was alive,_ " she said, " _but...he does remind me of someone. Gave me the same bad feeling too._ "

"Huh...he seemed pretty nice to me," Frisk said, rubbing his arms, "I mean...he's weird yeah but-"

" _Come on Frisk. You can't just bow down to everyone who shows you a bit of kindness,_ " Chara said, " _He seems nice now but...I don't wanna see him hurt you._ "

"I get it," he said with a sigh, "But-" Frisk froze, a flicker of movement in his peripheral vision making him fall silent. He turned, trying to catch sight of it again despite the snow blocking his vision.

" _What? See something?_ " Chara asked. Frisk nodded slowly, stepping over towards the river. Something blue flickered into view before flashing gone again.

"Patience?" he asked, heading towards it. Chara frowned, heading after him.

" _But she stayed back with Toriel didn't she?_ " Chara asked. Frisk shrugged, unable to hide his excitement as he rounded one of the massive snowdrifts to see the soul. He rounded the corner, words dying on his lips as a new spirit met his eyes.

"She's...not Patience," Frisk said. Chara cocked her head, frowning.

" _What color is she then?_ " Chara asked. Frisk looked the soul over, taking in the ballerina outfit on the girl. Her hair was tied in a tight bun, the girl twirling on one foot as if dancing to unheard music. Her soul pulsed in her chest, the dark blue color shimmering across her entire body.

"Blue still," Frisk said, "but darker blue. Like deep water."

" _Oh! She must be...agh what did dad call it._ " She frowned, crossing her eyes with a scowl. " _Intengity? Ingrity?_ "

"Integrity?" Frisk offered. The dark blue soul froze, staring off at nothing. Like a lifeless doll who'd lost its ability to move.

" _That's the one!_ " Chara said, " _Integrity. It's like telling the truth or something._ "

"Is that who you are?" Frisk asked the soul, "What happened to you?"

" _The skeletons killed me,_ " she said, looking over at him, " _Or well...the tall one. He's awfully ruthless when he wants to be. The little flower tried to warn me, but I wouldn't listen._ "

"Flowey?" Frisk asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Were they talking about the same Flowey here? The same evil little flower that had tried to kill him right after he fell?

" _What's it saying?_ " Chara asked, hovering by his shoulder, " _Specifically about Flowey._ "

"She said Flowey warned her," Frisk said, "and that a tall skeleton killed her. But...Flowey wouldn't warn someone would he?"

" _Sounds like a lie,_ " Chara said, " _But...Integrity can't lie can she? Their soul represents their main trait...so she should be telling the_ _truth_."

"You're not lying...are you?" Frisk asked gingerly. Integrity laughed, spinning around again.

" _Course not silly! Why would I do that?_ " she asked with a smile.

" _Well?_ " Chara asked. Frisk shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Frisk said, "but I guess we should try and find that skeleton again. Maybe he'd know."

"Nyah? Did you say you were looking for a skeleton?" Frisk froze, swallowing thickly. He turned, staring up at the form towering over him. The monster was tall, its skeletal structure covered in a strange costume. Chara made a strangled sound while Integrity vanished entirely.

"Ah..." Frisk froze, unsure how to respond to the monster standing over him. If Integrity was speaking the truth...

"Hmm...seems you look a bit lost. No worries! The Great Papyrus will take care of you," the skeleton announced, "I'm sure Sans would know the answer to any question you may have." Sans. Yes, he seemed like a safer bet right now than wandering around.

"You know Sans?" Frisk asked. Papyrus put a hand to his chest, looking nearly offended.

"Know him? That lazy bones is my brother!" he announced. He reached out, taking Frisk by the wrist. His bony fingers felt oddly warm despite the cold weather and lack of skin. "And I see you have had the pleasure of meeting him yourself?"

"He bought me lunch," Frisk said softly. Papyrus nodded enthusiastically, tugging him along towards one of the nearby houses. It looked rather cozy, all things considered.

" _Frisk...monsters are staring at us._ " He tried to ignore Chara's unease, not wanting to appear too jittery. After all, who knew how these monsters would react if he panicked.

"Well let's get you out of the cold and get your questions answered," Papyrus said as he shoved the door open. "Sans! We have a guest." The other skeleton was resting on the couch, glancing over at them with his eyelights.

"Well you just couldn't stay away, could ya kiddo," Sans said, winking, "I see you met my brother."

"I'll make us some drinks!" Papyrus said, bouncing off towards the kitchen. Sans watched him go before looking back to Frisk.

"Something wrong kiddo?" he asked, "or did Papy just drag you here on his own."

" _Ask him about the castle,_ " Chara prompted.

"I...need to go to the castle," he said slowly. Sans frowned, cocking his head.

"Why would you wanna do that?" Sans asked, "Asgore's gonna be gunning for you. You're the last human he needs."

" _No... **he** did all of that?_" Chara frowned, holding herself with a sad look. " _I can't believe it._ "

"Do you want milk or lemonade!" Came Papyrus' voice. Sans sighed, sitting up.

"Hang here for a bit and get warm," he said, "We'll talk once Papy goes out again."


End file.
